This invention relates to a freezeless wall faucet having a removable cartridge therein.
Freezeless wall faucets or hydrants have been known in the art. Generally, these devices include a cylindrical housing having an inlet end and a nozzle outlet. A valve is included within the housing and is connected by means of a rod to a manually operable handle outside the housing. Rotation of the handle ceases the valve to open and close. Freezeless faucets are mounted on the exterior of a building with the valve extending inwardly with respect to the building to point where the valve is protected from freezing by the interior warmth of the building. The handle and nozzle are located on the exterior of the building.
After extended use, various interior parts of the freezeless faucet often become worn and need replacement. With presently known devices the replacement of the interior parts of these hydrants is difficult and cumbersome. This is because many of the interior parts of the housing, such as the valve and the various parts for the valve, are at least partially integral with the interior of the housing and are difficult to remove. Thus, the replacement of o-rings or other seals is often difficult and cumbersome in present devices.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved freezeless faucet or hydrant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved faucet having a removable cartridge that can be removed as a unit from the interior of the faucet housing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved faucet that incorporates a removable cartridge and a backflow preventor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved faucet that incorporates the use of a removable cartridge and a vacuum breaker.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a faucet having a removable cartridge comprising the entire working valve assembly which can be completely withdrawn from the casing assembly for quick and easy replacement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved faucet which provides precise control of the water flow from complete shut off to full flow with less than one full turn of the operating handle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved freezeless faucet which incorporates replaceable rubber seals which can be replaced with standard o-rings purchaased from hardware or similar stores.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a faucet which features easy turn with the handle engaging a solid stop in the full flow condition and also in the shut off condition.